


Linked

by sexypotatochip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypotatochip/pseuds/sexypotatochip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco blushed crimson and let go of Harry's hand unwillingly. Harry's ears turned. Draco kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry's lips curled into a goofy smile. Draco went back to the Slytherin Common Room with a skip in his steps. And Harry walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room smiling like an idiot.</p><p>None of them noticed the beautiful patterns growing around their necks, glowing in the darkness and disappearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything. credit to J.K. Rowling. 

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. It was beginning of other beautiful year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sorting this year had been the most entertaining as The-Boy-Who-Lived was sorted into Gryffindor

11 year old Harry Potter dug into his meal, his new friend Ron, was already going for his second helping, Ron ate like a pig. Disgusted by his manners Harry looked away wondering maybe if he HAD made a wrong choice. His eyes looked around searching for the pretty blonde boy.

He was smirking at something one of his fellow first years had said. For some reason harry liked the sight of the pretty blonde smirking, it made his stomach hurt in a weird way, he didn't know why but he decided that he liked the feeling the pretty blonde gave him.

Harry didn't realize he was staring until the pretty blonde, Draco turn his head to meet his eyes. Grey met green. Harry smiled at him. Draco however sneered at him with a slight look of hurt in his mercury eyes.

Harry ducked his head, focused his attention on his food. He recalled how he had rejected Draco's hand in friendship, only because he reminded him of Dudley, maybe the pretty blonde is nothing like Dudley he told himself. Well that was because Draco was rather good-looking and seemed to have manners while  Dudley didn't. Infect Ron might be a bit more like Dudley, Dudley also ate like a pig.

Harry frowned he didn't want to be bullied in this new school. He decided the first thing in his-do-list was to apologize to the blonde and maybe get to know him better.

He quickly finished the last bits of his dinner and pushed the plate away. The stern looking woman who had been in charge of the sorting walked towards the Gryffindor table. 

"All first-year may I have your attention please" the woman spoke with great confident in her voice. The first years pull their noses out of their plates and looked at the woman giving their full attention. Noticing all eyes were on her the woman spoke again. 

"I'm Professor McGonagall, the head of the Gryffindors. If you ever need any help my door is always open. I hope you enjoyed the welcoming feast" she nodded and turned around and walked back to the teachers table.

After Professor McGonagall had taken her seat, the head master Dumbledore stood up, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half- moon glasses. "I have a few words to say before the school song. "said the old man.

"All first- years are to be informed that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all pupils"

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker to remind everybody that magic should not be used in corridors."

"And finally The Third Floor Corridor is out of bound for everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

A very painful death 'Hagrid had said Hogwarts was the safest place on earth.' thought Harry. He frowned; something was very odd about this old man. 

Dumbledore's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"And now we'll sing the school song, followed by everybody going to bed"he declared.

Dumbledore flicked his wand, making a red ribbon appear with golden letters in fancy cursive.

"Everybody pick your own favorite tune "said Dumbledore, "and go."

The whole school sang;

Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Wortty Hogwarts  
Teach us something please-  
weather we be old and bald  
or young with scabby knees-

Our heads could do with filling  
with some interesting stuff  
for now there bear and full  
of air dead flies and bits of fluff

So teach us things worth knowing  
bring back what we forgot  
just do your best we'll do the rest  
and learn until our brains all rot

Everybody finished at a different pace and at last only the Weasly's twins were left who had been singing at a speed of a funeral march. When they finished, Dumbledore clapped the loudest.

Percy, Ron's brother asked all the first years to follow him to the common room. 

Before existing the great hall, harry catch a glimpse of Draco who was also following the Sytherin's prefect

The first years, including Harry admired Hogwarts as they followed Percy. Hogwarts was truly a beauty, both externally and internally.

Percy climbed up a staircase with paintings hung on the wall, painting that fucking moved. Actually moved and talked.

Harry nearly lost his shit when he heard a painting of two men casually talking to each other about cheese as if a talking painting was the most normal thing in the world.

Percy stopped in front of a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password? " asked the fat lady.

"Caput Draconis " answered Percy, the portrait swung open to reveal a large hole behind it, leading to the common room.

The Gryffindor common room was a cozy place. House flags hung from the golden roof. The large fire place was burning bright giving the room a cozy feeling. A large sofa sat in front of the fire place covered in red and gold cushions. The floor was covered in soft crimson carpet. A corner of the room was filled with bean bags and another with more cushions.

'Too much red' thought Harry, doing a 360 turn to take in the room.

Percy cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room" said Percy, as he waved and arm around, he sounded and looked quite pleased.

"The password for this term is Caput Draconis." He continued' and you must not tell it to anyone no matter what. Understood?"

The first years nodded.

"That is the staircase to the girl's dormitory." He pointed to a staircase on the left of the room.

"And that is to the boy's dormitory." He pointed to the staircase on the right of the room.

"Breakfast is at 7, you will be given you timetables tomorrow morning at breakfast" he said, "now off you go." He waved everybody off and went up to the boys dorms himself.

The dorms were similar look to the common room, too much red for Harry's taste. Their trunks were already in the room, assigned to a bed already.

There were only five-four poster beds with deep red velvet curtain. Harry quickly changed into his hand-me-downs pajamas, and jumped into his bed, the second- last one in the room.

He closed the curtains and fell back into his bed. He wondered if Draco would accept his apology or not. Harry felt himself fall asleep with the last thoughts about a certain blonde who he couldn't seem to get out of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The Boy Who Lived strolled through the corridors of the castle. Aimlessly wandering around, admiring the castle's beauty.

He had woken up about an hour earlier before breakfast. Harry Potter had given up on trying to go back to sleep. Apparently he decided wandering around the castle which he barely knew was a way better idea than just waiting for the hour to pass.

He had only meant to stay in the Gryffindor territory of the castle, but he had eventually found himself in an area he hadn't seen yesterday, in other words he was lost. (Well done Harry!)

This particular part of the castle was rather dark and cold. The only source of light was an occasional window. His footsteps echoed on the black marble floor.

Harry took out Dudley's old watch which was merely held together by duck tape but still did what it was best at, telling the time.

It was nearly 7 a.m. which meant breakfast would start any minute. He needed to find his way back to the Hall. How could he been so stupid wondering around a humongous castle which he barely knew. Harry didn't want to make a fool of himself on his first day and everybody seemed to know who he was, he was freaking out this was going to be so embar-

The sound of light footsteps interrupted his thoughts. Harry's ears perked up. The footsteps were just around the corner. _'Maybe that person is going to the Hall'_ thought Harry.

Harry took large but soft strides towards the corner; he didn't want the person he was following to know that he was following them.

He was about to turn the corner, when he bumped into something rather someone, sending them tumbling to the ground.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I wasn't really seeing where I was going" apologized Harry; he offered his hand to the person on the ground, only to notice the white blond hair which could only belong to one person. And that person was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Draco slapped Harry's hand away and stood up without Harry's help.

"Potter!" spat Draco, his cheeks slightly red (which Harry thought made him look cute). "What are you doing here?" He raised an elegant brow at Harry.

Potter stared at Draco, pretending he hadn't heard the question; a thought whirled up in him. _'Maybe I should apologize now since he is all alone'_ Harry told himself.

"Potter" said Draco irritated at not being answered. "I know I'm stunning but I asked you something."

Harry suddenly spoke up.

"Look Draco I'm sorry about what happened earlier in the train. I didn't actually want to reject you but it seemed liked was the only way to stop you and the red-head from fighting. I'm really sorry I didn't wasn't to embarrass you. Anyway it would be great if the hand was still on offer."

Draco's silver-grey eyes flashed, they were shining with an emotion that Harry couldn't place.

A huge grin plastered on Draco's face.

"Apologize accepted Potter" said Draco. "But I also apologize about what I said about Hagrid. So Friends?" Draco lifted his hand towards Harry. Harry took it instantly (Draco's hands were really soft, noted Harry) and shook it firmly.

"Yeah Friends" replied Potter with Draco's matching grin.

They stood there in the empty corridor grinning at each other and awkwardly staring. Harry fidgeted, not knowing what to do.

Thankfully, Draco ended the awkward silence.

"So Potter, you still haven't answered my question" stated Draco.

"Oh, I um kinda got lost" murmured Harry so quietly Draco almost didn't hear him. He ran a hand threw his messy black hair slightly embarrassed, a faint blush was rising up his cheeks.

Draco noticed Harry's embarrassment and tried to reassure him.

"I can assure you, you're not the first person to get lost" said Draco. "I assume you were heading to the Great Hall."

Harry nodded and asked whether Draco would mind if he tagged along with him. Draco told him he won't.

On their way to the Great Hall, Harry learnt a great deal about Draco. He found out that Draco's favorite color was green, emerald to be more specific or the fact Draco owned a Scottish fold cat named Regina which meant queen in Latin.

Harry had felt as if he had known Draco for his whole life. Harry like him and thought having him as a friend wasn't bad indeed not bad at all.

********************

Ron had shortly joined Harry at the Gryffindor table and started to pester him about why he was so early to breakfast. Harry simply told him he was hungry, Harry thought Ron wouldn't be so smitten about him befriending Draco.

Apparently, Ron had gotten this idea that him Harry were already the best of friends after just meeting him a day ago and kept on trying to converse with Harry but he kindly refused and took out a book read which just happened to be his potions book. Ron got the idea and stuffed his mouth with bacon.

A splitting headache interrupted his blissful reading. Harry felt as if someone was trying to drill a hole into his mind. He glanced up to the teacher's desk, his eyes locked with Professor Quirrell.

A wave of pain shot up to his forehead burning his scar. Harry broke the eye contact, the pain was soon gone. He looked up again to see Professor Quirrell engaged in a serious conversation with Hagrid.

Harry frowned, why had his scar burned so suddenly, when it hadn't since the night his parents died and Voldemort was dead. But then again he didn't know much about his scar than the next muggle. Harry decided he would have to do more research about his scar. Besides it wouldn't hurt to know more about something that made him so famous.

********************

Breakfast soon ended and Professor McGonagall handed over their timetables and told them they would be escorted to their classrooms by the prefects and it would be best if they paid attention to their surroundings.

Most of their classes were with the Slytherins which Harry was delighted for (more Draco!!) Ron on the other had groaned openly expressing his disgust towards the "slimy gits".

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron he didn't get the grudges Ron or the rest of school held towards the Slytherins. He swung his bag over his shoulder and followed Percy.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry soon learnt that some classes were better than others.

History of Magic was the worst. The class was taught by a ghost, can you believe it a goddamn ghost. The ghost, Professor Binns, who had been very old, had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fireplace. And the next day when he woke up he left his body behind. Professor Binns went on and on about some guy called Emeric the Evil and didn't even seem to notice that half of the class was already asleep on their FIRST day!

The class literally bored Harry to death. 

Herbology was gardening for wizards. The Herbology Professor Sprout was a short and round woman, she taught them how to take care of strange plants unknown to the muggle world.

Astronomy was tiring, they had to wake up at midnight and climb the Astronomy Tower with their telescopes to look at the night sky. Astronomy was taught by the dark skinned Professor Aurora Sinistra. She had begun by teaching the names of different stars and plants and their movement. Harry liked Astronomy since it was the only class in which he knew something before it was taught.

Charms, was taught by a short wizard, whom Harry had thought was an elf. Professor Flitwick had been standing on a pile of books on his desk, when the first years entered the classroom. He started off by taking the register, he had called Harry's name with excitement and lost his balance in the moment and stumbled down the tower of books.

Professor McGonagall was the most serious of all the professors, well expect for maybe Professor Snape who always looked very intimidating. Professor McGonagall appeared and was both strict and clever. She had given them a teacher to student talk the moment they sat down in her class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

She had given everybody a stern glance after she was finished, showing she was not joking around. Professor McGonagall had then demonstrated how to turn her desk into a pig. The first years were amazed but were disappointed when they learnt they wouldn't be learning how to transfigure things into animals but only start with basic.

After some very complicated note taking, they each were given a match and had to turn it into a needle. Both Harry and Draco were the only once how were able to turn the needle silver but not pointed. Draco had given Harry an encouraging smirk when nobody had been looking. A bushy haired girl, with bunny teeth called Hermione Granger had turned the match needle like but not silver, which earned her a smile from the Professor.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a constant headache. Each time Harry made eye contact with Professor Quirrell his scar would burn and the feeling of someone trying to drill into his mind would give him a throbbing headache. He couldn't even focus on what the Professor was saying.

Draco was the only one who had noticed Harry struggling and passed a note asking if he was okay. Harry had replied by writing he only had a minor headache. Draco obviously didn't believe him and arched and eyebrow wanting a farther explanation. Harry told him to meet him in the library on Friday in the afternoon.

Harry started to have some serious suspicions about Professor Quirrell.

                                                                                   *********************

Harry turned the corner to the Hall with Ron and Neville tagging along. Harry slid onto his usual seat the one facing the Slytherins table.

He served himself a bowl of cereal and took out his timetable to check the lessons he had today. Ron noticed the timetable and asked.

"What do we have today?" he chewed on his bacon.

"Since its Friday, we have double potions" replied Harry.

Hearing that, Ron frowned and stared at his bacon before stuffing it into his mouth trying to make himself feel better.

Speaking of Fridays, Harry remembered he was to meet Draco at the library, he wondered if the blonde was looking forward to meeting him because Harry certainly was.

The sound of thousands wings flapping filled the Great Hall. Owls of all kind of species and colors fluttered into the Hall. Each of them flying to their owner either, to deliver mail or for affection. Harry noticed how the owls always made sure the mail was dropped right in front of their owners. He thought it was either magic or they were all trained really well, expect for Ron's owl, who always seem to find itself in somebody's breakfast.

Harry saw his snowy white owl, Hedwig. There was something attached to one of her leg. She gently landed on his shoulder, without spoiling someone's breakfast.

Harry offered his arm for Hedwig to sit on, she gladly accepted and jumped on it. He detached the envelope and put it on the table, not reading it and gave his full attention to Hedwig, who would get sassy sometimes.

Harry finally gave his attention to the letter it was addressed to him by someone with messy handwriting; the letters were flying all over the place. Harry instantly knew it was Hagrid's handwriting. Harry opened the letter.

**_Dear Harry,_ **

**_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig_ **

**_Hagrid_ **

He took out a paper and a quill and wrote that he will be there and tied the paper to Hedwig's leg, she hooted and flew away.   

                                                                                   *********************

The potions classroom was located in the dungeons; this part of the castle was cooler than the rest, with poor lighting.

The first years sat in their classroom, the Gryffindors on the right, the Slytherins on the left.

The class was in absolute silence, so when they heard footsteps coming down the corridor, they all turned their heads towards the door at once like meerkats.

Professor Snape walked into the classroom, the door magically shutting behind him with a bang. Eyes followed him as he marched towards the front of the class, as if he owned the place, his clock flying behind him with each step.

When he reached the front, he turned on his heels and looked at the students in the class. Satisfied with the expressions of awe and shock he picked up the register and started to take the attendance.

He paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Harry Potter," he said, "our new celebrity."

He glanced at Harry for a second, his onyx eyes nonchalant. He went back to calling the rest of the names. Once he finished, he walked up to Harry's desk. Harry had decided to sit in the front but now regretted it. Professor Snape looked down at Harry before facing the rest of the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," his voice was barely higher than a whisper but yet they could hear him loud and clear. "As there is little foolish wand- waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry had a feeling the dunderheads he was talking about were the Gryffindors. Harry noticed Draco who was also sitting in the front, had a determined look on his face. Hermione was nearly on the edge of her seat, she had a confident look on her face, desperate to prove that she was no dunderhead.

"Potter!" said Professor Snape so suddenly nearly making Harry jump. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot up before you could even say potions.

 _'Hmm... asphodel and wormwood'_ thought Harry, he remembered reading about this, something about Draught of live and death, Draught of Living Death! A sleeping potion so powerful, that could put you into a death- like slumber.

Harry's eyes lit up.

"The Draught of Living Death," he answered.

Professor Snape frowned at him, as if he hadn't expected Harry to actually answer him.

"Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione was now waving her hand, trying to draw Professor Snape's attention.

"A goat's stomach" answered Harry, feeling quite proud at himself for being able to answer correctly.

Professor Snape's frown deepened.

"Well clearly somebody studied," murmured Snape before choosing another Gryffindor to pick on.

"Longbottom," said Snape. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hermione now leapt up from her chair and was waving her hand and jumping up and down; however Snape proceeded to ignore her.

Neville had no idea what monkshood was, looked ready to faint, clearly Snape scared the shit out of him. Neville paled as the blood left his brain, his head landed on his desk with a thump.

Professor Snape sighed, 'why does this happen every year' he asked himself.

He asked Dean and Seamus to talk Longbottom to Madame Pomfrey.

Professor Snape finally turned towards Hermione, who was still jumping; her hand straighter than an arrow. He scowled at her.

"Sit down" he snapped at her. She sank onto her seat looking defeated.

Harry caught Draco's eye, who winked at him and gave him a pleasing smile. Harry smiled back. The little exchange between them didn't go unnoticed by Snape but he didn't question it.

The rest of the class passed without much drama, with Neville in the hospital meaning fewer cauldrons to explode. Harry was paired with Draco, which he was glad for. Draco, Harry noticed was a natural at potions and seemed to know what he was doing so Harry let him boss around. By the end of the class, they were the only one who had done their potion; they were privileged to leave early while the others had to clean up. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry walked across the Hogwarts ground with a pale white-blonde boy tagging along muttering to himself. He came to a sudden halt, causing the blonde to bump into him.

Hagrid's hut was on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, it looked a tad bit too small for the Half-Giant to live in, a pink umbrella stood propped next to the wooden door. The stone walls of the hut looked battered showing the hut had been there for a long time.

The blonde grunted in disgust.

"Tell me Potter, why I shouldn't turn around and walk away," said the blonde.

"Come on Draco, Hagrid isn't that bad,"said Potter. Draco simply rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

Harry took a deep breath and knocked twice on the heavy door. The sound of heavy footsteps and the sound of roaring barks came from the hut. The door swung open revealing Hagrid's bearded face, plastered with a huge smile, he didn't seem to notice Draco standing next to Harry.

On spur of moment, something big, black and fury jumped up from behind Hagrid landing on Draco. Draco shrieked and fell on the ground. The dog, Fang took his chance and started to lick Draco's face, barking happily.

"Potter help me," screamed Draco, trying to get Fang off him. Harry giggled at Draco's horrified face, but helped him anyway.

"Back, Fang back"

"Hang on," said Hagrid " Fang, back." He pulled on Fang's leash. Hagrid took hold of the collar of the huge black boarhound and stepped aside to let them in.

The inside of the hut was packed, several owl cages, similar to Harry's hung from the ceiling along with Ham and fruit baskets. A round table stood in the middle of the room, a massive bed on one-side of the room and a worn out arm chair on the other. A bunch of blankets laid on the floor next to the bed, which looked like a makeshift bed for Fang. A huge metal kettle hung on the open fire place.

"Make yerselfs at home," said Hagrid trying to calm Fang down.

Harry and Draco took a seat around the round table.

"Who's the young fellow 'Arry ?" said Hagrid gesturing to Draco. Hagrid let go of Fang, it ran straight up to Draco and started to lick his cheek.

"Oh I almost forgot" said Harry, " this is Draco Malfoy."

"A Malfoy!" spat Hagrid, the same way Draco had said his name. He screwed up his face into an expression of disgust.

Draco sneered at Hagrid ready to defend himself or to insult Hagrid.

"Hagrid, Draco isn't that bad even though he's a Slytherin," Harry defended Draco. "He is really nice to me."

  
"If yer say so" said Hagrid, not believing Harry, but decided to drop the matter.

Hagrid poured them some tea and served them rock cakes. It seemed Hagrid had taken the name rock cake literally because the cakes were hard as rock and nearly broke their teeth.

Hagrid asked Harry about his first week at Hogwarts. Harry told him about how History of Magic was the most boring subject ever. He was glad when Hagrid agreed with him without any hesitation.

"I think there's something suspicious about Professor Quirrell" said Harry.

"Rubbish" replied Hagrid, standing up to refill his cup. " There is nothing wrong with him."

Harry couldn't help but notice that Hagrid kept on avoiding his and Draco's eye. Hagrid even tried to talk to Draco to cover up. They ended up having a heated debate about which species of dragons were better, a Chinese Fireball or a Hungarian Horntail.

Harry listened to their arguments about the dragons but got bored and looked around the house trying to find something to him entertained. He picked up a cutting from the Daily Prophet.

**_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_ **

**_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown._ **

**_Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._ **

**_"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._ **

"Hagrid!" said Harry. "The Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might have happened when we were still there!"

Hagrid looked away from Harry and offered Draco a rock cake, he kindly refused but knew something was up. Harry remembered Hagrid taking a small brown package from vault 317.

Harry and Draco bid their goodbyes to the Half-Giant and his dog and headed of to the library.

***

The Hogwarts Library was absolutely magnificent. The library was crowded with prodigious shelves  with hundreds of books on both muggle and the wizarding world.

The raven head had never seen this many books in his life before, his eyes glinted with amazement. The Dursleys, didn't allow him to go to the library afraid Harry might become smarter than their Dudley-kinns (too late for that). Nothing in the world could express his hate for the family and the person who put him in that hell.

Harry felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned around to look into familiar stormy grey eyes. Harry felt a sharp tug in his heart but ignored the feeling.

They took a seat at the back of the library, very few people sat there but that meant they could talk in private. Harry sat next to Draco instead of sitting across him.

"Draco, do you know anything about the evil curse that killed my parents and nearly killed me?" asked Harry causally.

Draco looked up from his transfiguration a little taken back.

"Why would you want to know about the killing curse?" he said.

Harry told the blonde about his scar and Quirrell and maybe the scar was somehow related to Quirrell. But he gotten the scar from Voldemort and surely if Quirrell was a mass murder he would have been arrested and thrown into prison or wherever criminals go to in the this world. And if he was hit by a killing curse, a curse that killed than why was he still alive, what had gone so wrong that night to kill Voldemort instead of him.

Draco just listened patiently while Potter rumbled on, Draco knew he himself wouldn't be able to fully answer Harry, but he could try and be there for Harry.

Harry recalled the events from earlier. Why had Hagrid avoided his eye? Why was Quirrell such a headache? What was in the brown package? And was there something going on between Hagrid and Quirrell?   


	5. Chapter 5

The wind ripped his messy black hair, he ran down the path towards the smooth lawns of Hogwarts. It was a perfect day for their first flying lesson, there was not a cloud in the sky.

Harry reached the lawns near the Forbidden Forest, the Gryffindors and Slytherins were already there but luckily the Professor was nowhere to be seen. He strolled over the nearest spot he could find, which happened to next to Neville Longbottom.

Neville was furiously staring at the glass ball with red smoke hovering around in it, he had gotten the Remembrall earlier in the mail today from his Grandma. The Remembrall turned red when you were forgetting something and Neville had spent his whole morning trying to figure out what he had forgotten.

Their teacher arrived, her gray hair cropped short and her eyes were striking yellow.

"What are you all waiting for," Madame Hooch spoke abruptly. "Find a broomstick and get ready."

The brooms in Hogwarts were outdated and slow, they were nothing compared to the once Harry had seen in Diagon Alley. Fred and George Weasley, said Hogwarts had restrictions on them, you couldn't fly too high or speed up.

'Place your hand over the broom," Madame Hooch ordered. "And say UP!

"UP!"

Harry's broom straight shot up to his hand, Hermione's had simply rolled over, she started to recite every single rule she had read about flying in the past week. She had cleared the whole section on flying in the library. Neville's broom jerked but didn't flew up to his hand.

Harry felt movement besides him, he turned around to see Draco standing besides him. How come Harry had noticed him before?

Madame Hooch then showed them how to mount on a broomstick. She checked if everyone was doing it right, adjusting their grip and giving them advice. She praised Harry and Draco for getting it right on their first try.

"Listen up, when I blow the whistle kick off from the ground. I'll blow my whistle again come back down down by leaning forward," said Madame Hooch. "On my whistle-three-two -"

Neville kicked off the ground and was now rising up, almost twenty feet away from the ground. He looked down and paled

"Come back down, boy," Madame Hooch yelled at him, blowing her whistle.

Neville was starting to lose his grip on the broom, he slid sideways and - THUD!- he landed hard on the ground, whimpering in pain.Madame Hooch ran up to him, examining him for injuries.

"Broken wrist" she whispered to herself, her face had paled and was frowning to herself. She levitated Neville and told the rest of the class to not touch a thing or they will be out of Hogwarts before they could even say 'Quidditch'. She hurried of to the Hospital Wing, Neville floating in front of her.

The whole class broke out into a chatter right after Madame Hooch was out of sight. Draco walked up to where Neville had been lying. He picked up something for the ground and held it up.

"Looks like Longbottom dropped something ," he said to no one in particular. The Remembrall sparkled in the sun.

"Give it to me, Draco," said Harry. Everybody turned their heads to them.

Draco playfully smirked at Harry.

"Come and get it, Potter." He mounted his broom and was now hovering above Harry.Without hesitating, Harry leapt on his broom.

"Stop!"shouted Hermione. "Madame Hooch said not to move, you are going get us in trouble."

Harry ignored her and kicked. Air rushed through his hair, his robes whipped out behind him, he felt like he was flying-oh wait he was. This was the amazing and it wasn't even that hard to fly, he had done it on his first try. Harry turned around to face Draco. He looked astounded.

"You're a natural, Potter," said Draco. He looked at the glass ball in his hand smirked.

"Potter catch this" Draco threw the ball in the air. Harry shot up towards the Remembrall, his hand stretching out to caught it. He gripped the glass ball and grinned at the blonde. He was about to say something when-

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Harry's heart sank to his feet. Professor McGonagall was approaching them with her eyes glinting furiously.

Both Harry and Draco landed on the ground, terrified.

"Never in all time at Hogwarts-"

"It wasn't his fault-" started Draco.

"Be quiet Mr. Malfoy."

"But I was the one-"

"I said be quiet, now Potter follow me."

  
Draco shot Harry an apologetic look before he dragged his feet to follow the Professor. This is it he thought solemnly. They are going to send back to the Dursleys.

****

"She did what!"

Harry and Draco were sitting on their table in the library. They had fallen into a pattern of meeting each other almost everyday in the library. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Ron, but he didn't question Harry's friendship with the Slytherin.

"That's amazing," he said. "You must be the youngest seeker in a-"

"Century," Harry finished Draco's sentence. Harry had told him, instead of punishing him Professor McGonagall had introduced him to Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

'This is amazing. You are amazing Harry! Quidditch is amazing!"

  
Draco was even more excited than Harry was probably because he knew what the hell Quidditch was. Suddenly Draco gasped, clutching Harry's arm.

"I have an incredible idea," he breathed out, his stormy eyes shining with excitement.

"I could teach you Quidditch," he nearly shouted.

Harry calmed Draco down, gently patting him on the back. Lucky for them the library was nearly empty expect for them so Draco's outburst went unnoticed.

"Brilliant idea, you can teach me on Saturday," said Harry. "But right now we got to leave, it's nearly curfew."

He picked up his books and shoved them into his bag, Draco doing the same.

****

They both snuck out of the library, being careful to stay in the shadows. They didn't want to deal with Filch and his stupid cat.

"Sniff, my sweet, students might be lurking around."

It was Filch and his Mrs Norris. Harry turned to Draco eyes-wide. Draco slowly backed down the corridor gesturing Harry to follow him.

They heard footsteps behind them. Harry looked over his shoulder to see Filich holding Mrs Norris in the middle of the corridor like a villain holding a weapon in a horror movie, ready to strike. Mrs Norris meowed.

"Run!" Harry yelled at the top his lungs, they both sprinted down the corridors, turning corner after corner. They stopped in front of a big door, footsteps following them. Harry grabbed the doorknob trying to open the door.

"It's locked." he whisper shouted to Draco.

Draco grabbed Harry's wand, which was peeking out his robes.

"Alohomora," he whispered tapping the doorknob.

The door swung open with a soft click. Draco dragged Harry in by the hand. They shut the door leaning against it panting.

They turned around and nearly fainted.

There right in front of him, stood a monstrous dog with three heads, three pair of eyes, three snouts and huge fangs. The heads stared at them with six hungry eyes, saliva dripping from it's mouths'.

They both stared at each other and then at the dog. A growl escaped from one of the dog's' mouth.

Harry took a deep breath and

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Draco swung the door open and dragged Harry out. He slammed the door shut. They both fell to the ground backs against the door, Filich was nowhere to be seen. He must have given up.

"Did you see that?" Draco said in a low voice.

"What? The dog?" answered Harry trying to get his breathe even.

"No, the trap door. It was standing it."

"Like if it is guarding something, do you think-"

"Maybe," answered Draco knowing what Harry was talking about. If the dog was guarding something, it had to be the package from Gringotts.

They stood up saying their goodnights. They started to part their ways but stumbled together again. They hadn't noticed they had been holding hands, their fingers laced together perfectly.

Draco blushed crimson and let go of Harry's hand unwillingly. Harry's ears turned. Draco kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry's lips curled into a goofy smile. Draco went back to the Slytherin Common Room with a skip in his steps. And Harry walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room smiling like an idiot.

None of them noticed the beautiful patterns growing around their necks, glowing in the darkness and disappearing.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry bit into his breakfast, his thoughts wondering to last night's event. _ **'**_ **Now I know what Professor Dumbledore meant by dying a painful death.'** He recalled the hideous Greek monster behind the door and shivered. But something kept nagging him. What was so important about the grubby little package and if it really was that important, than why did it have such low security, sure a huge guard dog helps but somebody could easily get past that and the spell on the door, if two first-year could get past it, a professional theif was nothing. The third-floor wasn't even hidden or closed anyone could enter it intentionally or not.

Harry was interrupted from his train of thoughts by the loud screeching that had filled the Hall. Harry didn't even look up from his breakfast, he never got any mail while the others got letters from their parents telling them how much they missed them or boxes filled with candy, so you could imagine how surprised he was when a large rectangular box dropped on his plate, swishing the pancakes on it. A letter dropped on top of the package.

Harry looked up to see the whole school staring at him, waiting to see what was in the box. Harry picked up the letter. **'I wonder who it's from, surely not the Dursleys'** , they wouldn't even send me a dead bird.' He carefully opened the envelope.

_**DO NOT OPEN** the parcel at the table. It contains your new Nimbus Two Thoushand, but I don't want everyone to know you have one or they will all want one. _  
_Oliver Wood will meet you next week on Friday on the Quidditch pitch at seven._

_Professor McGonagall_

Harry glanced at the teacher's table. Professor McGonagall have him a small smile, Harry smiled back, making a mental note to thank he later. His eyes wandered off searching for a certain white blonde. Draco was already staring at him, he raised an elegant eyebrow at him. Harry stood up picking up the package, he swung his bag over his shoulder and gestured Draco to follow him.

They met in the nearest broom closet to the Hall, as soon as Draco entered, Harry passed him the note.

"A Nimbus Two Thoushand, I didn't know Hogwarts could afford one of those," said Draco, sarcasm written all over his face. He glared at the broomstick that was now unwrapped.

"We can share it if you want to, " offered Harry. He knew Draco was jealous, even if it is the slightest and after all Draco was the one who wanted a broom in the first place.

"Share?" asked Draco being the spoiled brat he was, he never had to share anything in his life before.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"It means we both get to use it, in a way we both own the broomstick," explained Harry.

"Fine, but we better hurry off," said Draco opening the closest. "Don't want to be late for potions, do we

**** ****

Nearly three months passed since Harry came to Hogwarts, he hadn't realised he had been there for that long. Mayeb it was because of all the homework they were piled with or the classes or maybe it was because of Draco, the had grown remarkably closer over the past months, most of the school had caught up on the odd friendship between the Slytherin and the Gryffindor.

Harry now was one of the best Quidditch player Hogwarts had ever seen, with the help of Draco of course. The blonde had told him everything there was to know about the game. Harry had decided Quidditch wasn't really his game after learning, most accidents happened to the seekers and in extreme cases some even died, but he continued to train not wanting to disappoint Professor McGonagall or Draco.

**** ****

"Potter, you've to eat something," said Draco.

"I'm not hungry," mumbled Harry. He pulled his cloak around him and huddled closer to Draco, trying to find some warmth in the chilly weather.

"Potter, stuff this inside your mouth," Draco took out a green apple from his pocket and shoved it into Harry's mouth. "I don't want you to faint in midair, just because you eat enough."

Harry unwillingly bit into the green apple with soft crunch, the sour flavor of the apple flooded into his mouth, and the apple juice dripped down his chin, he whipped it off with his sleeve. He felt like he might explode from the nerves, the whole school would be there in the Quidditch pitch in an hour, watching the first ever match of the year and all the students and teachers would be watching Harry, a first year to play seeker in a century. Harry was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him into a huge he could sense and almost feel Harry's emotions. Draco rubbed Harry's shoulder trying to calm him. Draco pulled away and held Harry from the shoulders. There was an odd expression in his forest green eyes.

"You're going to be a great seeker, Harry " said Draco, he flashed an encouraging smile at Harry.

"I hope so," answered Harry. He whipped his sweaty hands on his robes.

Draco pulled him into another heart warming hug, before standing up and dragging Harry up with him, unaware of the fact that he was the first person to hug Harry in a decade and not only once but twice.

**** ****

Harry hovered over the pitch, keeping his distances from the game and searching for the golden snitch.

They were already halfway through the game and there was no sign of the snitch. A bludger flew towards Fred Weasley, he hit the bludger hard, towards Marcus Flint, the captain of the Slytherin team.

Then Harry say it, silver wings fluttering near the Raveclaw spectators. Adrenaline rushed through Harry, he stirred his broom downwards to the snitch the Slytherin seeker not far behind him. Harry sped up up to catch up the golden ball, he could reach out-THUD! An uproar came from the Gryffindor, Flint had cheated and blocked Harry on purpose, nearly knocking him off his broomstick.

"Send him off, Red Card!" Dean Thomas was screaming at Madame Hooch.

Down in the Slytherin stands, Draco nearly had an heart attack, seeing Harry being so close to falling for his death.

After a serious talk from Madame Hooch, the was back on. A bludger flew at Harry, barley missing him. He spun his broom around to douch it. His broom jerked up and than down, Harry gripped the broom tightly, his knuckles turning white.

The broom jerked again, this time more higher and in a violent manner, he tried to control the broom but it zig-zagged through the air. Harry's face paled, realising he wasn't in charge of the broom anymore. Somebody was doing this on purpose.

Draco snatched Crabbe's binoculars.

"What is he doing?" Draco mumbled through his teeth.

"How am I suppose to know?" said Crabbe in a dull voice. "Looks like he's being jinxed or something."

"Jinxed?" Draco peered through Crabbe's binoculars, looking for someone suspicious. Professor Quirrell was staring at Harry without blinking, his mouth moving. Without a word Draco leapt up from his seat and ran under the spectators to the teacher's stand.

He saw Quirrell's purple turban poking out from the stand without hesitation, Draco kicked as hard as he could, Professor fell unconscious into the front row. Draco crept back to the Slytherin stands. He was just in time to see Harry coughing out the golden snitch. Harry held the snitch above his head and waved it, ending the game.

**** ****

"Harry!"

Draco flung his arms around him and planted a kiss in his cheek. Hagrid cleared his throat. Draco let go of Harry and blushed Gryffindor red, his back all tinkling. He hadn't notice the half giant standing next to Harry. Draco followed Harry into Hagrid's hunt.

Hagrid servered them tea, this time thankfully without the rock cakes.

"It was Quirrell who jinxed Harry, " started Draco. "I saw him do it."

"Rubbish, " said Hagrid, he put down his teacup. "Why would he do somethin'like that? "

Harry raised and eyebrow at Draco a habit he had picked up from him. Why was Hagrid defending Qurriell.

"I don't know, maybe he wants something," answered Harry, he glanced at Draco trying to hint about the small package from Gringrotts.

"Maybe, something that the dog is guarding," said Draco, he sipped his tea trying to be as casual as possible.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" asked Hagrid, he narrowed his eyes at them.

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah-he's mine, bought'em off a Greek chap I met in the pub last'ear, lent to him to Professor Dumbledore to guard the -"

Draco kicked Harry under the table when he was about to open his mouth.

"What would Dumbledore need to guard anyway?"

Hagrid narrowed his eyes further.

"You to forget about the dog, an'what it's guardin, that's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Famel-"

"Well, thank you Hagrid for the tea, " Draco smirked at him. "We better hurry off. "

They both left the hut, leaving an defeated looking Hagrid.

 


	7. Chapter 7

_ ‘Alone on Christmas again.’  _ He stared at the boring red ceiling of the Gryffindor dorm. 

It was Christmas eve and Harry was all alone but the depressing thing was he had gotten so used to not having any friends or family around to wish him a happy Christmas.

_ ‘At least Dudley isn't around to bug me’. _ The sad truth was he would rather be alone than be with his “family”, he couldn't care less about them. Plus Hogwarts had amazing food, unlike the Dursleys where he was forced to cook and he couldn't even appreciate what he made.  Can you imagine the irony, not being able to devour the delicious looking Christmas pudding. And looking on the bright side, Hogwarts was a Dursleys free zone. Harry didn't have to spend another Christmas listening to Dudley bicker about his presents or listen to his whale of a uncle complaint about the food.

Harry sighed, he was truly alone. He had the whole dorm to himself. All of his roommates, including Ron had gone home for the holidays, well in Ron's case to Romania for a family visit. Even Draco had gone home after giving Harry a serious talk about sending him a letter everyday. Draco had insisted on staying but Harry didn't want to ruin his holiday.

Harry wonder maybe if his parents had been alive things would have been different. Why is it that the hero's parents are always dead? But than again he didn't really know them and maybe it was better that way. Harry pulled the duvet over his head,  trying to not let the loneliness get him, after all he had avoided it for years, why give in now.

“Merry Christmas, Harry,” he whispered to himself before sleep took him in.

******

The first thing Harry noticed were the presents, laying on the floor next to his bed. There were several packages wrapped in fancy green and silver wrapping paper, Harry had a suspicion they were from Draco, Harry grinned at the fact that Draco had given him something on his own. Another parcel wrapped in brown with sloppy handwriting laid next to the once from Draco. 

For a moment, Harry just sat on the floor and admired them, he hadn't really expected anything. Excitement rushed through him and picked up the one from Hagrid, it turned out to be chocolate cake, thankfully no rock cakes Harry didn't feel like losing his teeth. Draco had given him all sorts of wizarding candy, some familiar to him and some not. Harry was about to get up when he noticed something black under his bed, he pulled out another package wrapped in black with a note attached to it, written in swirly handwriting that Harry could have sworn he had seen before.

 

**_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well._ **

**_Merry Christmas to you._ **

 

That was it no signature or anything. Harry ripped apart the wrapping paper  to reveal a shiny black fabric that looked like a cloak. He ran to the nearest mirror and through the cloak over him and saw -

Nothing.

_ 'Whaaaaat’  _ If he couldn't see himself than that could only mean one thing.

“I'm invisible,” Harry thought out loud, he held his hand in front of him waving them around but say nothing.

Thousand possibilities raced through his brain. All the things he could do, pull pranks on others, have a midnight snack from the school kitchen without getting caught. Harry let out a little joyful laugh, he couldn't wait to try out his new cloak, he only wished Draco was around to see it.

******

He padded through the empty corridor of Hogwarts bare feet, trying to make the least noise possible.

Harry had decided to go on a midnight stroll with his invisibility cloak. So far he had managed to freak out the fat lady and almost got caught by Mrs Norris and her owner, apparently the cloak didn't work on animals or perhaps just cats. Speaking of cats, did Flinch even sleep? He was always walking around punishing students in the day and night. Was he some sort of vampire. Did vampires even exist in the wizarding world. Harry hoped not, he even doubted his theory about flinch being a vampire, he looked nothing like the once Harry had seen on the telly.

The sound of some talking, more like stuttering interrupted his vampire theories. There was only one person that stuttered, Quirrell. A man who was afraid of everything, so why was he out at night. Harry wanted to find out.

He followed Quirrell's voice. Harry couldn't exactly make out what he was saying. Harry turned around a corner and met with the sight of Quirrell sitting in a rather distressful against a broom cupboard, his leg propped up. Quirrell was dabbing at his leg and wincing in  pain.

_ ‘What is he doing?’ _

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and moved closer, keeping distance from the professor. He clutched his cloak tightly around himself and hid the nearest alcove.

The unmistakable metallic smell of blood hit him. From where Harry was standing he saw a horrible and nasty bite on the professor’s leg. Harry could hardly keep himself from gagging. Whatever bit him could have easily taken off his whole leg, and there was only one thing that could possibly have done that.

_ Fluffy _

‘Why in the world would Quirrell hang around with Fluffy and long enough to get bitten?’ Before  Harry could answer his own question. Professor Quirrell spoke, actually spoke not stutter. 

“I don't see the boy master,” said Quirrell to no one in particular, his eyes searching for something or someone.

Who in the world was this “master” and how in the world did Quirrell know Harry was around, Harry was sure the professor hadn't notice him when he was in the middle of the corridor.

Quirrell had somehow managed into a standing position and he was limping his way to Harry's alcove.

Harry moved out of alcove, making sure to cover inch of his body. He slowly backed away from the professor and ran straight back to the common room.

Harry spent the rest of the week trying avoid the limping professor and trying to get Hagrid to talk but the half giant wouldn't budge.

******

This was possibly the worst breakfast Harry had ever had. It wasn't the food, the food was great. It was Harry’s mood, he felt like shit, plagued by nightmares ever since he saw Quirrell that night and the he didn't even remember the nightmares when he woke up. He could barely stay awake but when he slept he could barely sleep. Don't you hate one of those days. Harry felt like he could almost fall asleep on his pancakes. Harry needed a miracle to make him feel better.

Someone flopped down next to Harry, he didn't even bother to look up. The person next him cleared their throat.

“Miss me Potter!” said an oh so familiar voice.

Harry's forest green eyes widened at the realization of the voice, he looked up to see the one and only Draco Malfoy sitting next to him. 

“Wha-why-how?”

“Nice to see you to Potter,” said Draco, with a smirk on his face.

“Shut up you git.” Harry pulled Draco into a bone crushing hug. He hadn't realized how much he had missed the blonde and his snarky comments.

“You look horrible, Harry” said Draco taking a bite from Harry's pancake.

“Thanks for pointing that out,” said Harry with sarcasm. He ran his hand through his black locks, trying to tame the mess that was his hair.

“You’re making it worse.” Draco slapped Harry's hand away. “Allow me.”

“So what brings you here?” asked Harry while Draco fixed his hair.

“I thought I might drop by early, after all I was bored out of mind at home and considering this” - Draco waving a hand around Harry- “ I should've just stayed. It's obvious you can't live without me.”

Harry grinned at the blonde, he had really missed him. Harry updated Draco on Quirrell, the nightmares and the lack of luck on Nicolas.

“Cheer up Harry,”  said Draco taking another bit from Harry's pancake. “I've got some great news.”

“What?” asked Harry raising an eyebrow at Draco.

“Nicolas Flamel is an alchemist.”

“Alchemist?” Harry vaguely remember  seeing the word before. Something about gold and immortality. Without a word he grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him to the library. 

******

Harry slammed a dusty old book on the table, sending Draco into a sneezing fit. 

Harry explained how he had just been browsing through the library, looking for something to read and came across this book but he hadn't bother to read more than one page. 

“If I'm right the page on alchemy should be right about…” he said skimming through the book.

“Here!”

Harry pointed his finger at page.

“It says here. ‘Nicolas Flamel (six hundred and sixty-five) married to Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight), a devoted alchemist and opera lover. Mr Flamel is renowned for his work with his partner, Albus Dumbledore on alchemy which is concerned with making the Sorcerer’s Stone, a legendary stone with the ability to transform any metal into pure gold and is the key ingredient to the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal,” he said out loud.

There was moment of silence as they both realized what this meant.

Quirrell was trying to steal the stone.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Harry was seriously starting to doubt what Hagrid thought was safe or not.  Because so far Hogwarts was anything but safe.  If Hagrid's judgement of what safe meant was to have a giant three he headed dog or a teacher that nearly lost his leg or the fact that there was a thief that could possibly be trying to steal a gold mine waiting to happen so be it. 

Harry had had enough, he came to this school to learn and escape from the Dursleys but he didn't come here to worry about an idiot in a turban trying to kill him. He was ready to be enlightened, whether Hagrid was willing to talk or not. So this was he was standing here in front of Hagrid's hut with Draco next to him. Because the truth is he needed Draco and his Slytherin ways

Harry knocked on the wooden door.  something screeched behind the door followed by Hagrid's heavy footsteps shuffling on the floor. Hagrid peeked through his curtains to see who it was before opening the door and letting them in. He quickly scanned the open grounds before closing the door shut.

It was burning hot in the hut. All the windows were closed and even the fireplace was burning and the weird thing was that it was a fine day it wasn't too cold or hot so why in the world would Hagrid have the fireplace burning. Harry tried not to get too suspicious of Hagrid.

'Maybe he is one of those people who gets cold easily'  Harry tried to convince  himself, but it was pretty obvious the half-giant was covered in sweat. Not a pleasant sight to see. 

Hagrid cleared his throat as if to say why are you here.

"We know about the philosopher's stone," said Draco. He pulled out a chair and sat on it.

"What!" Hagrid nearly shouted,  all the color in his face lost, a small frown formed underneath his heavy beard.

"We know about Quirrell-" Hagrid interrupted Harry before he could finish his sentence.

"I told yer not to wonder around."

"We know but-" before Harry could finish his sentence he got interrupted again but this time not by Hagrid but by an inhuman screech coming from near the fireplace.

Draco shot up from his chair  and raced towards the fireplace before Hagrid could say anything. Right next to the fire was a baby dragon, yes a baby dragon wrapped in Hagrid's blanket curled up on fangs bed. That would explain why Fang wasn't around the house anymore. Draco reached out to stroke the baby on the head but Hagrid slapped him on the hand and picked up the little baby dragon and put him on the table.

"That hurts" whined Draco, he rubbed his hand and took a seat next to Harry.

The baby yawned and Draco nearly melted. The cuteness was way too much to handle, Harry couldn't decide who was more adorable the dragon or Draco.

"His name is Norbert," said Hagrid with pride in his voice as if he was introducing his own son rather than a dragon. Hagrid rubbed Norbert lightly on the for head with his enormous finger. Norbert had leathery bat-like wings, sharp fangs, stubs of horns on his for head and a purple line that ran down his scaly body all this topped by sharp claws that could do some serious damage. If Norbert weren't so cute Harry would probably be running away from him.

"Where did you find him not only dragons are rare but also extremely expensive not to forget the fact that you have Norgwgia Ridgeback,one of the rarest specimens." Asked Draco with suspicion in his voice.

"Won him from some Greek champ," said Hagrid. "He looked happy to get rid of Norbert. "

"This illegal"

"What? " said Harry, as much as Harry didn't want to be part of something illegal, but let's admit if there was a real life baby dragon right in front of you, there is no way you'll give that up unless you're some idiot who hates dragons.

Hagrid pretended not to hear Draco and continued to pamper Norbert.

Norbert sneezed sending a puff of fire out. And that's when it hit Harry, he was with two idiots obsessed with Dragons in a wooden house with a dragon that breathed fire.

"I don't mean to rain on your parade Hagrid but you have to get rid of the dragon"

"No," said Draco and Hagrid in union.

"Hagrid you live in a wooden house with a fire breathing dragon" Harry tried to reason with them. Draco seemed to have realized the same thing and took sides with Harry.

"But he is too young, he'll die in the wild" Hagrid protested. He glanced at Norbert and back at Harry.

"Romania," said Draco, he turned to Harry and said "dragon tamers."

That's a brilliant idea Draco" Harry beamed at him. " What do you think about that Hagrid? "

After some serious negotiating Hagrid gave in and agreed to send Norbert to Romania. The plan was to send a letter to a Dragon tamer known as Rave who happens to know Draco and ask him to meet them in the forbidden forest near some lake at midnight next week.

                            *************************

"Where is he? " thought Harry, it's been a whole five minutes and Draco was nowhere to be seen Harry was losing his patients. They were supposed to meet to in the nearest broom closet to the great hall so Harry could slip them unnoticed to say farewell to Norbert.  Just right on cue, there was a knock on the door. Harry opened the door and pulled Draco inside the invisibility cloak.

"You're late" whispered Harry.

"Perfection takes time," said Draco with a smug smile on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes and gestured Draco to follow him out to the grounds. Once they were out did Harry finally noticed, Draco's hair wasn't gelled back like they normally were. 

"Stare much, Harry," said Draco.

"Shut up, I think your hair looks nice like that " said Harry, poniting at Draco's pale blonde hair that look white in the moonlight. Draco blushed and ran a hand through his hair. 

"It looks so soft, " Harry lifted his hand and touched Draco's hair. "And it is"

Both of them knew they should be making there way over to Hagrid's but they were both having a moment and that seemed much more important then Norbert. 

Draco grinned at Harry and continued to walk towards the hut. 

Once they reached the hut Harry took off his invisibility cloak and knocked on the door, Hagrid appeared from behind it followed by Fang who immediately decided to attack Draco, after the whole dog drama was over Hagrid led them through the forest towards the lake with a frown on his face. The whole time Draco and Harry stuck together and tried not look around too much. 

Finally, the lake came into view. The lake which was a magnificent sight with trees surrounding and the moonlight glimmering on its surface. But they didn't have time to admire it's beauty as Norbert was still waiting. Just over the week the dragon had grown twice the size and was now safely locked up in a crate with straps attached to it on all four corners of it. Which Harry suppose were going to be strapped to the broom sticks of the dragon tamers that came. 

Hagrid and Draco gave their full attention to the dragon while Harry watched over Fang. The tamers gave Draco and Hagrid and showed Harry all sort of things they used for the dragons. Rave, a tall man with short black hair and a visible burn down his neck and his friend Charlie who happened to be Ron's brother told Harry all the stories behind their scars and burns. 

At last, it was time Norbert was picked up and disappeared in the black sky. 

"Bye-bye Norbert, mommy will miss, " sobbed Hagrid, tears dripping down his face. Draco patted Hagrid lightly on the hand to cheer him up, to which Hagrid pulled him into a bone crashing hug.

Harry and Draco walked back to Hogwarts with sligh smiles on their face. Harry thanked his lucky Gods that Norbert was got before anyone else could find out. But of course when you think things are going just fine something sure was about to happen. 

And just right about then they both froze right on the spot. An unmistakable meow echoed down the hall. And that moment Harry realized he had left the cloak at Hagrid's. 

"Well.. well... well, " whispered Flinch " What have we got here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you like the fic *laughs nervously*


	9. Chapter 9

 

"I still can't believe we got detention" said Harry. "I'm sorry, Draco."

So much for seeking answers and dragons. After Filch caught them red handed last night, no where to run or hide. He took them to Professor McGonagall's study in the middle of the night with a wicked grin on his face, exposing his dirty rotten teeth. Professor McGonagall, like everybody else didn't liked the idea of being woken up in the middle of the night especially not by students roaming around after curfew. She didn't even ask why they were there just straight up detention and fifty points from each of them. Not just any detention, detention in the Forbidden forest, where students weren't allowed. Seriously what's up with this school, first a death warning and a Greek monster and now sending students to a place that will haunt them forever. It could have been worse if she had known about the dragon. Which was why the were up at eleven heading towards the forbidden forest to meet up with Filch.

Draco sighed, this was the hundredth time Harry had apologized and it was getting on his nerves.

"Harry, if you apologize one more time I swear to Merlin," warned Draco. "I will not be responsible for my actions."

"But how could I have been so stupid forgetting the invisibility cloak and I even got you in trouble which I'm-"

Draco shot Harry a warning look. Harry let out a nervous laugh before shutting his mouth.

_'At least, I got my cloak back'_ thought Harry. Hagrid had been so kind to give him the clock back the next morning wrapped in a brown bag, he said, that was the least he could do in return for Norbert.

They met Filch near the entrance hall with Neville and Hermione Granger standing next to him. What could they possibly done to end up in detention. Draco glance at him and seem to wonder the same thing.

Filch lit up a lamp and asked them to follow him outside.

"Bet you'll think twice before breaking the rule now" he said sneering at them. "It's a pity they don't give the old punishments anymore, hang you from the ceiling by the wrists. I still have the chains... want to see them." Filch laughed at his own jokes.

Draco snarled at Filch with disgust written all over his face. Hermione seemed to be in shock, probably because she hadn't read that in Hogwarts, a history. Neville was on the verge of crying. Harry patted him on the shoulder and gave him a courageous smile but that did nothing to cheer up the boy's mood.

Even the weather wasn't doing them any favors, the moon hiding behind a thick blanket of clouds, leaving them in darkness. A distant light shined near the edge of the forest, moving towards them.

"Is that yer, Filch?" shouted Hagrid.

Filch waved his lamp in return not wanting to raise his voice, he murmured under his breath about how Hagrid was an idiot.

Harry sighed in relief, detention with Hagrid didn't sound so bad.

"Stupid boy, if you think detention would be better with that oaf, your dead wrong," said Filch. " I'll be surprised if you survived the forest with him in charge."

Neville stopped dead in his tracks and turned around ready to run for his life, but before he could do so Filch grabbed his arm yanked him back.

"There is no running away boy, you should have thought twice before breaking the rules" said Filch, still holding Neville's arm.

Harry moved closer to Draco, as if they weren't close enough already. Finally, Hagrid came into view followed by Fang who immediately ran up to Draco and licked his face. Hagrid put the two spare lamps he was carrying on the ground and adjusted his bow and arrows.

"Abou'time you showed up," said Hagrid. "Bin' waiting for an hour. All right, Harry, Draco and err.... others?"

"You shouldn't that friendly with them Hagrid," said Filch with a cold look on his face. "They are here for detention."

"Is that why yer late?, said Hagrid with a huff of annoyance in his voice. Just like everyone else Hagrid seemed to dislike Filch as much as the next person.  
"Yer work'ere is done, I'll take over now."

"I'll be back at dawn" said Filch. "Have fun, kids." He cackle at his own joke, turned around towards the castle. They watched the light form his lamp disappear into the dark.

"Now, listen carefully," said Hagrid. "It's dangerous out there at night and I don' want any risks, follow me closely."

Hagrid led them to the very edge of the forest. He lifted up his lamp and pointed at a narrow strip of silvery liquid that disappeared into the forest.

"Yer, see that," said Hagrid. "The silver liquid, that's unicorn blood. A unicorn bin hurt badly, second one this week, found one last Wednesday, try'an find the poor thing."

Hagrid lit the spare lamps and gave one to Hermione and Harry.

"I want yer to follow the tracks an' find it, bin straddling all over the forest, blood everywhere." said Hagrid. "Yer gonin'to split inter two and follow the trails."

"What if the thing finds us before we find it?" said Hermione, with panic in her voice.

"Nothin' in this forest will hurt yer, if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "Neville an' Harry with me, Draco an' Hermione with Fang. Now if yer find the unicorn, send green sparks, if yer in trouble send red sparks. Keep yer wand ready."

Harry frowned at Draco and followed Neville and Hagrid down the path. Draco sighed and followed Hermione with Fang on this tail.

There was blood everywhere, on the branches, the dead leaves and rocks. Who could be so cruel to harm such a beautiful creature.

"Could a werewolf kill a unicorn?" asked Harry, looking at the silvery blood.

"Not possible, unicorns are powerful magic creatures and known to pretty fast," answered Hagrid, he took out an arrow and fitted it in his crossbow ready to strike.

Harry stepped over a dead log with blood sparled all over it. He could hear water lapping over stone somewhere in the distance, probably lake.

A horrifying scream ripped through the air followed by red sparkles lighting the night sky. Draco and Hermione were in trouble. Hagrid cursed and his breathe and asked them to stay where they were and not move.

Harry listened to Hagrid's footsteps until they faded and Hagrid was out of sight. The silence was defending and every little sound seem to make him and Neville jump. Neville stiffened and shuffled closer to Harry, as if the boy could protect him. Harry wondered if Draco was okay, after all it was his fault the blonde was in detention, Harry would never forgive himself if his first-ever friend got hurt because of himself.

A branch breaking announced Hagrid's arrival. Hagrid was frowning and his eyebrows were knitted in confusion. Apparently, Hermione and Draco heard something and thought it was the unicorn, but it turned out be something else and they freaked out and ended up sending the sparkle.

"Enough of the drama," said Hagrid, "Draco with Harry an' Neville with me."

Draco and Fang gladly  accepted the new arrangement  and set off, following the trail deeper into the forest.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry once they were out of reach with concern in his voice.

"Of course," said Draco, he shot Harry a reassuring smile before setting his eyes on the trail of blood that seemed to get thicker and thicker. They appeared to be on the right track there was literally a small puddle of silvery substance right in front of them followed by another track leading disappearing farther into the forest.

"Look!" Draco put his arm across Harry to stop him in his track, the Slytherin lifted the lamp to give them a better view. Behind the thick roots an ancient tree they could make out a horse like shape lying on the ground glimmering. Harry inched closer to Draco and took the other boys hand.

Harry's scars tingled at the sight of the unicorn. What a sad and beautiful creature, even after death Harry  could appreciate it's  beauty. The unicorn's mane sprawled all over the ground and it's slender legs twisted in odd angle, a long and deep cut ran along it's stomach, the cause of it's death.

Harry was raised his wand and was about send the green sparkles, when a hooded figure crawled out from the shadows towards the unicorn and and ran it's tongue along the cut, licking of the blood. 

Petrified and unable to move Harry, Draco and even Fang gawked at the thing with fear in their eyes. Fang let out a terrified bark and bolted, running as fast as it could. Draco tugged on Harry's hand begging the other boy to come back to his senses.

The hooded figure lifted it's head slowly, it's hooded eyes staring into Harry's emerald once. Harry tried to move his legs but they were numb with fear. The figure got up and moving towards Harry. 

Draco let go of the lamp and searched  his robes looking for his wand, he took it out pointing at the thing. He squeezed  Harry's hand, wondering why in the world was he defending this boy when he could barely defend himself.

A pain like no other pierced his scar, setting it on fire (not literally on FIRE). Harry felt if he was being stabbed in the head by hundreds of knifes nonstop, his vision blurred and he felt himself fall to the ground clutching his forehead. Somebody knelled over him, and for some reason he heard the sound of hooves galloping near him.

Draco pulled Harry closer to him, the centaur stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face, yes a centaur half man and half horse was standing in front of him. If it had been a normal day Draco would have been fascinated at the beauty of this centaur but that wasn't a normal day and Harry could being dying for all he knew.

Harry's vision cleared, he felt arms around him panic ran through his body, realizing it was only Draco he calmed down a bit still not sure what had happened. Draco stood up and helped him up. Harry stumbled and grabbed hold of Draco's arm.

"Are you alright?" asked the centaur.

"Of course, he isn't alright," snapped Draco. "He nearly died."

Harry gaped at the centaur wondering how come he hadn't noticed it before. He had seen a centaur in one of Dudley's favorite movies but he never expected to come across one.

The centaur flipped it's white blonde hair that looked so similar to Draco's out of it's blue eyes and looked at Harry, then at Draco and back to Harry.

"You're the potter boy, aren't you?" said the centaur still staring at Harry.

"And you're is his mate" said the centaur now looking at Draco.

"What-"

"It isn't safe for you in here, you should head back to Hagrid." said the centaur with genuine concern in his voice. "Especially for you two."

"My name is Firenze, " said Firenze finally introducing himself. "Ride on my back it will be faster."

Firenze got down on his front legs to let them climb on. Draco climbed on first and helped Harry up,  he wrapped his arms around the boy to avoid from falling backwards. Harry felt a familiar shiver run down his back. He gripped the centaur's mane and kept low.

The sudden sound of more galloping stopped Firenze from setting off. Another centaur appeared from the shadows, sweaty and much older looking than Firenze.

"Have you no shame, Firenze," growled the other centaur. " Have you lowered yourself to a common mule, letting humans on your back."

"Do you know they are," said Firenze, trying to keep his calm. "Have you not read the stars, Bane? It's  best if they leave the forest quickly."

"What have you been telling them?" Bane snarled at Draco and Harry. "Have forgotten over promise to the heavens."

"Didn't you see the unicorn," snapped Firenze. "You out of all people should know the forest isn't safe for them."

Without another word Firenze kicked back his legs and set off, leaving the other centaur behind. When they were nearly on the edge of the forest, Firenze slowed into a walk, he let Draco and Harry climb down.

"Why was Bane so angry?" asked Harry, curiosity getting the better of him.

For a minute, Harry thought the centaur hadn't heard him, as it stared up at the sky searching for something.

"Do you what unicorn blood is used for?" said the centaur.

Harry frowned and glanced at Draco, the blonde shrugged in response.

"No."

"It's a tremendous sin to harm, let alone kill one." said Firenze. "A unicorn's blood will keep you alive, even on the verge of death but of course there is a catch, the moment the blood touches your lips you are cursed for life."

"But isn't  death better than a cursed life?"

"It is," agreed the centaur. "Unless you drink something else, something more powerful, something that could make you immortal."

Draco could literally hear the screws in Harry's head working.

"The stone! The Elixir of life, but who-"

"Don't you think there is somebody out there, clinging to a bit of life waiting to make a comeback."

And at that moment, Harry felt his heart clench and the insides of his stomach turn. And than he remembered what Hagrid had told him when they first met: "Some say he is still out there waiting and others say he is dies but I dunno if he was human enough to die."

"You think it's Vol-"

" 'arry!"

Hagrid was was walking down the path alone towards them. The centaur said his regards and disappeared into the forest. Hagrid led them back out of the forest telling them detention was over and to walk back to Hogwarts.

That night, when Harry fell on his bed exhausted images of the hooded figure plagued his mind and the possibilities of what could be hidden behind its hood. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comment or kudos if you like the fic. *whispers thanks*


	10. Chapter 10

  
Voldemort.

Voldemort. Voldemort.

The name Harry couldn't get out of his mind ever since "the incident", the name alone seem to send shivers down people's spine for a reason that was unknown to Harry. Sure this Voldemort guy could be and was the murder who killed his parents but that just the words of a half giant and Harry was raised to believe his parents died in car crash. Besides what kind of name is  Voldemort? And most important of all why is he alive if he was suppose to be dead? 

Harry didn't know if he should be terrified and runaway from Hogwarts potentially with Draco, sit back and relax pretend he never saw the horrendous hooded figure in the forests or solve this whole thing potentially not with Draco. 

A part him knew that he was the one who needed to fix this. The Gryffindor part of Harry was desperate and impatient, the Gryffindor part wanted to march up to Quirrell or who ever was behind the hood and slap them in the face but the Slytherin part told him he was only 11  and a 11 year old boy shouldn't be dealing with this kinda shit.

"Harry!"

Harry glanced up from his transfiguration book to look at a very annoyed Draco. They were currently studying for there exam well Draco was, Harry had just there with his book open but his mind somewhere else.

"Harry, you need to stop thinking about him."

"I wasn't" lied Harry.

Draco gave him look that said 'why are you even trying to lie to me'

Harry sighed. "I just know something is wrong, Quirrell and the hooded figure they are somehow related but something is missing, something important. "

"Harry, I hate to say this but the stone should be safe with Dumbledore around. Besides Quirrell nearly got his leg ripped off I don't think he would want face Fluffy again and Hagrid is too loyal to Dumbledore to tell anyone about Fluffy.... unless... "

Unless Hagrid was intoxicated and had zero control over what he said, it easy enough to manipulate the half-giant when he was sober doing it when he when he was drunk was easy enough. It seemed suspicious that Hagrid just HAPPENED to meet somebody who liked giving away free dragon eggs that costs a fortune, and that somebody knew Hagrid loved dragons.

Screw the exams,Harry and Draco needed to know what exactly went down in the pub. 

Hagrid was standing outside his house with a empty bucket in his hands and Fang by his side, panting. Hagrid must have noticed them because he was now looking in their direction with a curious gleam in his eyes.

"Hullo," said Hagrid putting down his bucket. "Came fer a good luck visit  before yer exams ?"

"Actually we have something very important to ask you," said Harry. " You know the night you won Norbert from a stranger ? Do you remember what the stranger looked like?

"Dunno," answered Hagrid not caring much about the Question. "He wouldn' take off his cloak."

"It's not unusual, a load of funny folks at Hog's head. He might 'ave bin a dragon dealer , never saw his face he kept his face 'idden."

"What did you take o him about? Hogwarts ?"

"It's possible, I mighta 'ave said abou being a gamekeeper and about the creatures I took after.... so I told'em abou  wanting a dragon and all, everythin after that is blur 'cause he was buyin me all the drinks and then gave me the egg ...... so i told'em about Fluffy, he was interested. I told'em jus' by playin music Fluffy went to sleep..."

Hagrid's black eyes shot wide open, his face pale with realization. He clapped his mouth shut.

"Hey where're yeh going." Hagrid shouted after them, but Harry and Draco were long gone. They got what they wanted and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"I'm going to get the stone." announced Harry once they were in the castle.

Draco simply nodded.

"Alone"

 Draco stopped in his tracks and crossed his arms. "And what makes you think that?"

"I don't want you to get hurt or worse expelled" said Harry. His bright green eyes fixed on Draco.

Draco snorted. "Potter, I am going with you and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Harry rolled his eyes and bit his lips, an attempt to hide the smile that was forming on his lips. Even though he had only known Draco for a few mouths but something told him Draco was a stubborn prat who got what he wanted whether you like it or not.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm doing this?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm not going to force you into saying something that you don't want to."

"I'm only doing this because I don't want to go back to the Dursleys and hide. If Voldemort really wants to kill me then I would rather die here, in Hogwarts. Plus it's not like I can do much even if Voldemort is down, I don't think I have it in me to kill someone."

Draco didn't know much about the Dursleys, but every time Harry talked about them it was words of animosity. Of course he was curious about these muggles, well Draco assumed they were muggles which somehow made the whole situation worse, but really he didn't want to force Harry into telling him. That's just not how friendships work.

******

The duo met just before midnight, Harry under the protection of the invisibility cloak and God knows how Draco managed to not get caught.

But anyways there they were standing in front of the wooden door with nightmares locked behind it. Draco creaked open the door.

An unrecognizable melody filled their ears, followed by a series of loud purrs. In the middle of the room stood a beautiful golden harp playing itself.

"Quirrell must have left it there," whispered Harry. He took off his cloak and stuffed it into his endless robe pocket.

"We have to hurry," said Draco. "Its going to wake up once the music stops."

Draco briskly walked up to the harp and started playing it. His fingers plucking  
the strings, creating the same melody as before. His face showed no difficulty or struggle to play the instrument, as if this wasn't Draco's first time,  as if Draco had spend nights practicing trying to perfect himself.

"I didn't know you could play the harp." Harry stated, with amusement in his voice and awe on his face.

"There is a lot you don't know about me, Harry." Draco smirked at Harry.

For a moment Harry _almost_ forgot he was only a few feet away from a deadly monster. 

He snapped herself out of his daze and searched around for some kind of trapdoor. The trapdoor was behind one of Fluffy's legs,  Harry carefully manured himself over it and swung open the door.

"There is nothing here, no ladder, no rope, nothing. Its just pitch black," said Harry.

"I'll go down first, you can follow me if I land safely, if I don't nice knowing you Draco."

Harry lowered himself into the hole, his bright emerald eyes met Draco's before he let go and dropped.

Cold and damp air rushed past him, he fell down and down until - THUMP! Harry landed on something soft, he felt around his eyes not used to the dim glow. It seemed like if he had landed on some sort of plant.

"It's safe landing, I'm okay," Harry shouted up to the opening that now looked like a very tiny square.

The now faint melody stopped, Fluffy barked but Draco had already jumped and nearly landing right on top Harry.

"We must be miles under the school," Draco pointed out glancing up at the tiny square. 

"Come on, let's get out of here." Harry tried to stand up but was weighted down by something gripping his ankles.

The plant twisted around them in a snakelike manner gripping their legs and creeping up tightening its grip.Harry started clawing at the plant, an attempt to loosen the death grip on his legs.

Draco slapped Harry's hand. "Stop moving you are making it worse."

"Well then do something," gasped Harry. The plant curled around his chest.

"Geesh, I'm trying. Its something about a Devil's Snare." Draco clicked his tongue trying to remember what Professor Sprout had said about the plant.

"Hurry up." Harry choked out. The plant twisting around his neck.

"Got it!"

Draco took out his wand and shouted a charm unknown to Harry. Yellow strings fire shot out of Draco's wand and attacked the Devil's snare. The plant withered away and Draco and Harry were about to free themselves.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"Well aren't you glad that you brought me with you know." said Draco with a playful smirk on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes and started walking towards the stone pathway  that lead them out of the room with the Devil's snare in it.

The pathway ended at a brightly lit chamber. It was filled with flying keys. That's right, flying keys with wings. On the side of the chamber stood a heavy wooden door.

"I think we have to catch one of these to open the door," said Harry, gesturing at the numerous keys in front of him.

"Probably" said Draco. "I think we need to use those broom sticks."

"Great," Harry took two of the broom sticks that were propped up against the wall.

"Finally, now I can show off my flying skills." Draco joked. He climbed on the broom and kicked off.

Harry had to admit those were some skills, maybe he could ask Draco to teach him sometime later.

"Keep an eye on a big, old and most likely silver key to match with door." Harry pointed out and kicked off joining Draco up in the air.

"There!" Draco pointed at a key with crippled wings. Harry flew up catching the key. He scored a smooth landing and jammed the key into the lock before it could escape.

Harry pulled the door open.

The next chamber was a game, a deadly game of chess. In the middle of the chamber was a huge chessboard with huge chessmen.

"What now," asked Harry.

"We play," answered Draco. He stepped onto the chessboard with Harry right behind him. Draco walked up to one of the black knights and touched his horse the piece springing into life.

"I assume we have to play in order to get across."

The knight nodded.

"Harry, you are going to be the bishop and I'm going to the knight."

The bishop and knight left the chessboard, leaving them to take their place. Harry to the bishops place with a word.

The white pawn it's first move. Draco soon afterwards started ordering the pieces around. Everything seemed to be going fine until the white queen smashed one of the pawns and dragged him of the board. This was a win or die situation.

The white queen showed now mercy bringing down a piece  after piece but Draco was no looser he too had taken down the equal amount of pieces.

"Almost there..." mumbled Draco. "I have to....

Before Harry could stop him, Draco stepped forward. The white queen jumped and hit him hard, she dragged him off to the side.

It was a checkmate. They had won.

Harry stepped forward, the white king took of his crown threw it at Harry's feet and bowed. All the other chessmen bowed parted revealing the door, but Harry at the moment could only think about Draco.

He ran to Draco's side. Draco was still breathing and Harry thanked his lucky stars.

"Draco, are you already?" Harry asked. He took a hold of the blonde's hand.

"What do you think, Potter?" answered Draco. His mercury eyes dazed, his nose was bleeding and his hair was ruffled.

"I'm sorry that was a stupid question."

"I'm alright Harry." Draco squeezed Harry's hand. "You should probably go stop him. I'll be right here waiting."

Harry gave him a curt nod and kiss on Draco's cheek.

Harry picked up the King's crown and inserted it in the door, he glance at Draco who in return gave him  two thumbs up and a weak smile which Harry returned.

Harry pulled open the door, in the middle of the chamber stood a man with a familiar turban with an unfamiliar sneer on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I updated and I'm sorry. Sorry if this chapter was kinda shitty but please bare with me. Anyways please leave kudos or comments. *points at the kudos button and patiently waits for you to click it*


End file.
